You are Important
by maregnbue
Summary: "You are so special, Anna. More than you'll ever know."


It was nighttime. Elsa sat lounged on the couch, a book in her hands. She was comfortable in her nightgown and socks, a soft blanket draped over her legs. A quiet fire burned in the hearth, warming her face. It was almost perfect. There was only one thing missing.

"Elsaaaa!"

On cue, the library doors flew open. There was a blur of ginger braids and then warm arms were around her shoulders. She giggled and reciprocated the embrace, the warmth of Anna bringing joy to her. "Hello, sunshine."

"Hi. I love you. I mean, I missed you." Anna kissed her cheek. "Hopefully I'm not being a bother. I just want to say goodnight."

As they broke the hug, Elsa shot her sister a perplexed look. "You're not bothering me. You never do."

Anna smiled shyly and cuddled against her sister. "I did something dumb today."

"Did you now?"

"Yeah. Can I tell you?"

"You can tell me anything, Anna."

The princess held Elsa's braid and twirled the end around her finger. "So today, I went ice harvesting with Kristoff. And, you know, I'm still learning how to use a pic axe and everything. I cut out the smallest piece and...some of the guys laughed at me. Said I couldn't do anything right because I was just the princess." Anna released her sister's braid. She buried her face in Elsa's shoulder and groaned. "It was so embarrassing. I felt unwanted and unbelievably stupid in that moment..." She trailed off. She felt Elsa's soft hand gently scratch the back of her head. She soon became peaceful and was able to relax.

As for Elsa, anger flared in her chest. She couldn't believe someone would bring down her baby sister like this. She kissed Anna's head. "What you did wasn't dumb. You're still learning. Don't listen to them, please. They don't understand how amazing you are."

Anna lifted her head so Elsa could see her bright smile. "Thank you."

The queen smiled back. "Of course. Do you feel better now?"

"Much better," Anna answered.

The next morning, Anna decided to go ice harvesting with Kristoff again. Her sister had encouraged her to go, to give it another chance. She tugged on her boots, cloak, and hat. When she hustled into the kitchen for breakfast, something caught her eye. A note sat on the table which was addressed to her. Anna unfolded the piece of paper.

_ Dearest sunshine,_

_ I hope you have a better day than yesterday. Remember no matter what you are important. You always have been and always will be. I love you. _

_ Sincerely, Elsa_

Anna was surprised when she found wetness in her eyes. She wiped the tears away, touched by her sister's sweet letter. She grabbed an apple, munched into it, and slipped the letter in her pocket.

Before leaving, she tiptoed into Elsa's room. Silently, she approached the bedside and found her sleeping peacefully. Anna affectionately squeezed her shoulder. She bent over and quickly kissed Elsa's cheek. With a sniffle, she retreated to the door.

"Anna?"

The princess turned. Elsa was now sitting up, rubbing her eyes. "Good morning," she greeted.

"Good morning."

Anna returned to the bed and embraced her sister. Immediately, Elsa securely wrapped her arms around her in return. "I'm guessing you read my letter."

"I did. Thank you so much, Elsa. I just...I don't feel important or wanted most of the time. But you change that. You always make me feel worthy."

"That's because you are worthy. You are so special, Anna. More than you'll ever know. Not only to me, but to this entire kingdom. It shocks me how you don't realize how much you're adored. The people love and adore you without end. Just like how I love you."

Anna nearly melted. She closed her eyes in relief, the small reminder doing wonders for her broken heart. "I love you too, Elsa. And I...wow. Thank you. For making me feel better."

"Anytime."

Anna faced her sister, whose warm fingers brushed back her bangs. Elsa then readjusted her hat, bringing it over her eyes and earning a giggle from Anna. The princess pushed it back up and hugged her sister once more. "I should probably skedaddle now. Don't wanna keep the mountain man waiting."

Elsa chuckled. "Okay, sunshine. Have fun and don't forget what I said."

"I could never forget," Anna backed away, her hand slowly leaving Elsa's hold. "See you later."

"Love you. See you soon."

Anna peeked behind the door, waving. "Bye."

"Goodbye, Anna."

"I love yooouuuu."

"I love you tooooo."

"But wait!"

"Yes, Anna?"

"Can we get a pet turtle?"

"Not a chance."

"Okay bye!" With that, Anna closed the door. She heard her sister laugh and she laughed as well.

Elsa grinned and shook her head. _Oh, Anna. You are so, so important. _


End file.
